Niclaren: Cryomancer
by Jayzara
Summary: Qwandra is a talented student-and an aquamancer. What chance does a poor boy from a gang have to win her? When Qwandra visits Hijrel, she meets Wolf, a member of the Citylords. She fights them, and Wolf discovers something shocking. dunn...dunn...dunn..
1. Chapter 1: A New Task

Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_**Qwandra**_

"You called, Master Wyrlik?" Qwandra asked in her watery voice, entering the Dean of Swordhaven University's study.

"Yes, Qwandra Searunner. You full well know that you are the top student in this school,"--Qwandra drew herself up higher--"and so far the only mancer—aquamancer-- known to exist at this moment. When accepting the scholarship to Swordhaven, you agreed to take any difficult mission that the Board of Swordhaven sees fit to assign you." said Wyrlik.

Qwandra nodded, but silently thought, _Board Shmord. Wyrlik knows I'll do whatever I can to help._

Wyrlik continued, "What do you know about Hijrel, Qwandra?"

The 16-year-old brunette rolled her bright blue eyes and recited, "Hijrel is a city near the edge of the Jrill desert. The city is controlled by a council, with the council chairman being Rajidd Hrim. Order in the city is kept by a group called the Djud, who are also private investigators. The city is a trade center, with people selling everything from spices to enchanted stones. The city's average rainfall is less than…"

"Yes, and what do you know of the lower classmen?" Wyrlik said hurriedly before she could continue.

Qwandra wrinkled her nose. "Most of the lower class has respectable jobs such as shopkeepers and healers. But some children my age organize themselves into gangs, taking on names like the 'Snakes' or the 'Hammers'. They consider their gang to be their family. They organize the city into different sections of land, and defend their own land from rivals, or try to attack their rivals. They also steal from the civilians when they want to. The annual percentage of the Hijrelian population in gangs…"

"Yes, well a lady named Sijli Dajha has become involved with a particular gang called the Citylords." Said Wyrlik, cutting her off. "She's a well-respected lady, the aunt of a council member and owner of a rich spice company, so no one suspects her of associating with a gang. But she most definitely has been. One of her longest rivals in business was killed a week ago by the Citylords. A week before that, her son's wife was killed by the Citylords in her sleep. Rumor has it that Sijli hated her daughter-in-law. But the Djud hasn't come up with enough evidence to prove her influence so she can be stopped."

Qwandra adjusted her blue mage robes nervously. "So you want me to stop this…this Sijli?" She asked.

Wyrlik nodded. "You will be given lodgings in the upper-class part of Hijrel. You may take all the time you need, but you must get the Citylords out from under Sijli's foot."

Qwandra nodded, and turned to go. "I will leave as soon as possible, Master Wyrlik." She said. _Just great,_ she thought,_ I have to get involved with gangs? In the city of Hijrel? That city is supposed to be dusty and unclean and…I don't know what else!_

"One more thing, Qwandra…try not to harm the Citylords too much, please. It's Sijli that we want." With that, Wyrlik dismissed her with a wave of his hand. As she closed the door on his study, he put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. _She is the most powerful spellcaster in all of the country of Rini. I hope she can make it. _The old white-haired man looked around his study. _Because once Sijli is done with Hijrel, she will come for me, the man who stood between her and control of this university._

_**Wolf**_

_This is stupid_ thought Wolf, as he entered the estate of Madame Sijli in the high-class part of Hijrel. Wolf was walking with his gang the Citylords, following his leader, Bane. He had loved life in a gang, stealing and living on the edge of Hijrel. He had worn his black sash around his head with pride, because it signified that he was a Citylord. But Bane had, by some stroke of luck, good or bad, attacked the well-dressed Sijli when she was leaving the marketplace. Sijli could've ordered him killed then and there, but instead she was impressed with his ferocity and invited him to work for her in exchange for weapons and food, and a gold earring for each Citylord, in place of their black sash.

As Bane's deputy, Wolf was inclined to follow his each and every command, which he was happy to do. But at the moment, Bane was taking orders from Sijli and relaying them to the Citylords. _No matter what Bane says about that dragon-lady, I'll never trust her._ The Citylords walked through bright marble hallways with airy lighting and windows, and traipsed through lush gardens that were stocked with exotic plants and sparkling fountains.

They entered Sijli's chamber, which was a cool room with red wall hangings and tile. She sat on a backless chair that was covered with red silk. She was wearing the traditional Hijrelian dress for the upper class: embroidered red and gold silk draped over her shoulders, and a matching long skirt underneath, with a red mark in the center of her forehead to signify that she was a widow. Bane knelt down in front of her, and the rest of the Citylords followed his lead and knelt also, Wolf's black hair falling in front of his light blue eyes. _But don't think that kneeling to you means I like you, Sijli_. Wolf gritted his teeth and bowed his head. Then Sijli spoke.

"Well, Bane? Are you ready to do me another favor?" Sijli said, in the silkiest, creepiest voice you can imagine. At least that's what Wolf thought. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up to hear that voice. Bane nodded.

_Aargh! Not another wild goose chase for that lady!_ _It was hard enough going after her rivals and daughter in law! _Wolf fingered his gold earring. _The first chance I get, I'm taking this stupid earring off._ Sijli cleared her throat.

"I have heard that Wyrlik of Swordhaven University has found out that you have been killing my enemies."

_US killing her enemies?! She's the one that wants them dead!_

"They have sent out a student to stop me." She gave a tinny laugh that made the hairs on Wolf's neck stand up higher. Bane and a few others forced some laughs out. Sijli continued, "Yes, a student, but admittedly quite an exceptional one. She's the top student in all of Rini, and is the only mancer--aquamancer--walking the earth. She's more powerful than any spellcaster there is, but you should be able to handle her, won't you?" The air stood still. Bane looked like he was about to protest, but knew better. Wolf didn't blame him. He was shocked himself.

_Go up against the most powerful spellcaster in the world? She could liquefy us with one spell! What chance do we have?_

"The girl's name is Qwandra Searunner. She'll be moving into the Jihadd district." She dismissed them with a wave of her hand and Bane rose, taking the rest of the Citylords out of the house and back outside.


	2. Chapter 2: First Sight

Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_**Qwandra**_

Qwandra got off her horse, Aquus, and gave the white horse a pat on the side. She loosened the pack on his back, tied him to a post, and took the pack into the house that she stopped in front of. The house was short and made of red clay, with a flat stone roof. She opened the wooden door and stepped inside, looking around curiously.

The house had a polished wooden table in the center of the stone floor, and two large cabinets. She opened one cabinet, and found different resources: Scrap metal for smithing, gemstones for holding spells, and different corked bottles of herbs and liquids. She smiled, silently thanking Wyrlik for remembering how much she needed her spell items. She checked the other cabinet, and found bread, water, and meat packed in ice. There was paper with information on where to get fresh produce in the marketplace and plates and forks and knives, and Qwandra again thanked Wyrlik for thinking of what she might need.

A staircase led upstairs to a bed with clean white sheets, and a trunk. She sat on the bed and began to unpack her belongings. The first thing she took out was her wand, Notus. It looked pretty much like a shiny black chopstick with 3 gemstones set into the end, except most chopsticks didn't radiate awesome power. She twirled it around a little, then held it steady, and decided to make sure it was still working properly. She imagined an image of Aquus coming out of the wand, waved it, and a moving Aquus appeared on the stone floor in front of her. Satisfied, she released the apparition and returned to unpacking her things, oblivious to two figures with gold earrings watching her through her bedroom window on the roof next to her.

_**Wolf**_

Wolf moped all the way back to Citylord headquarters in an abandoned house on the edge of Jihadd. He didn't like the idea of going up against the most powerful spellcaster in the world, much less do it for Sijli. One of the Citylords, a girl named Jaani, caught up to him and batted her eyes.

"Hey, Wolf, Bane asked me to spy on this Qwandra, and he asked me to take someone with. Wanna come with me?" She asked, smiling so her teeth showed. Wolf sighed. He was quite handsome with his long dark hair and tanned skin, but of all the girls he met, Jaani was the most annoying. He nodded grudgingly, knowing that Jaani would never let him say no. Bane stopped them on their way out of headquarters.

"Wolf, try to find out when Qwandra will attack us. I need to know, so we can get ready." _Ready for what?_ _And how do we know she's going to attack us? _Wondered Wolf. He followed Jaani out of the house, wishing that Bane had never met Sijli. The Citylords had been his family, but now that Sijli was leading them, nobody had the same enthusiasm for crime. It had become a chore. He silently trudged along behind Jaani, who had started to chatter about how cool getting to track Qwandra was. Trying to block the sound out of his ears, he climbed the ladder that led to the rooftop of the house. Since the houses in Hijrel had flat roofs, they formed a type of above-streets highway for thieves and gangs. Jaani was already on the next roof, forcing Wolf to jog to catch up. She kept up her constant stream of chatter, which Wolf had by now completely blocked out; leaving him to dwell on what Sijli asked them to do.

_I saw the look on her face when she said 'Wyrlik'…what did he do to her to make her so angry?_ _And why does she want Qwandra stopped when she hasn't done anything yet?_ His thoughts scintillated between Wyrlik to Qwandra to thinking of hitting Jaani over the head to Wyrlik again.

Suddenly the stream of chatter from Jaani stopped, and she whispered to him, "Look, there she is." and pointed through Qwandra's window. Wolf looked up wearily, and caught his breath.

_She's beautiful. Look at her, Wolf! Her hair falls in ripples to her shoulders. Her eyes sparkle like the ocean. She's perfect. She…_How long Wolf would've stood there in awe, thinking things of varying mushiness, I don't know, but he was jarred into reality as Qwandra conjured the image of Aquus.

He took a step back. _Amazing! _He thought._ How did she conjure it with so little thought?_ Normally it would've taken an illusionist mage 5 days to prepare the spell, and then they'd be drained of power afterwards. But when Qwandra put Notus down, she looked perfectly fine. She walked away from the window and kept unpacking. Wolf kept gazing through the window at her, when Jaani talked.

"Pretty cool illusion, but I don't think she's gonna conjure horses when she fights us. Kinda ugly though, don'tcha think?" Wolf didn't know whether she was talking about the horse or Qwandra, so he just shook his head dumbly. She must have meant Qwandra, because she harrumphed and stomped away.

Wolf looked back through the window, and knew that he was hopelessly in love with an enemy. He knew that he might have to meet her in battle one day, but for now, that didn't matter. He knew that he was supposed to be spying and gathering information on her instead of gazing at her through her window, but he didn't care. For now, he was content to listen to Jaani grumbling five feet away, and watch Qwandra unpack her belongings.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_**Qwandra**_

Qwandra woke up the next day feeling refreshed, happy, and a little nervous. _At the university, I pretended that I had had a plan and knew exactly what I was doing, but now…what should I do?_ She swung her legs out of bed and changed into a fresh set of blue mage robes. She picked Notus up off her pack, and stowed it in her belt. While she was brushing out her hair, she heard her stomach growl, and decided that the best course of action was to ride Aquus to the market to buy hay for him and food for her. She yawned and stretched again, and made her way downstairs and out the door.

Aquus was standing right where she left him the night before, and he nickered to her as she walked over. "Ready for some food, boy?" She whispered, reaching out to stroke his neck. She swung her legs over his back and squirmed around a little, before deciding to ride sidesaddle and bareback. _Wveris_" said Qwandra. Aquus had been trained to respond to voice commands such as this. In response, he trotted forward in the direction of the market.

Qwandra let her mind wander as Aquus followed his nose toward the market. She absentmindedly wondered who to handle first._ Sijli's bound to have guards around her house in addition to the Citylords. The Citylords do have expensive weapons, but I don't think they'd pose as much of a challenge as attacking Sijli directly._ She gave a start as Aquus snorted. They had come to the edge of the marketplace, and Aquus had stopped instinctively by the other horses tied up to hitching posts nearby.

He looked toward Qwandra inquiringly, and she said, "_Wveris" _and dropped off his back. He trotted over to where the other horses were. She knew he wouldn't run off, but she placed wards over him in case someone decided they wanted him. After some thought, she did the same for the other horses there, even though they were nowhere near as intelligent as Aquus, and owned by others. Satisfied, she turned around to enter the marketplace--and found herself face-to face with a large group of children her age.

Sighing, she asked, in perfect Hijrelian, "I assume you are the Citylords?" A boy who looked like the leader looked taken aback for a moment, then recovered and nodded, smiling as if he liked her comprehensiveness. She didn't notice that one boy in the gang never took his eyes off her for a second.

_**Wolf**_

When Jaani and Wolf came back from their spying, Jaani reported to Bane exactly how Qwandra had made the apparition appear. Bane nodded and looked concerned for awhile, then told the Citylords that they would track Qwandra the next day and then attack her. Wolf jumped on the chance to see Qwandra again, and found himself facing her in person in front of the marketplace.

Tingles ran up his spine to see her speak in perfect Hijrelian, and to see her stand her ground in front of Bane, who was huge compared to her slight figure. Bane spoke.

"We come to stop you from meddling with the Lady Sijli Dajha's affairs. We know you come from Swordhaven University in Somersea, ordered here by the Dean Wyrlik." Bane said, grinning, expecting her to be confused by how much he knew. He was frustrated when she kept her poise and smiled. Wolf could tell that he had rehearsed that short speech.

"Yes, but my dear Bane, have I done anything to upset you yet? What cause do you have to attack?" She asked. Bane looked even more frustrated.

"Girl, how do you know my name?"

"Oh. In addition to being an aquamancer, detective, ninja, ranger, et cetera, I'm also quite a skilled mind-reader." She answered, continuing to smile. Bane looked ready to explode with irritation.

"Look, I know you're planning to stop Sijli from doing her own thing, but we're gonna have to stop you. Citylords, attack!" Bane yelled, finally losing it. He drew his knives and rushed at her.

_No! _Thought Wolf. But Qwandra merely waved her strange black wand, and Bane froze in his tracks. The rest of the Citylords ran towards her too, and she seemed unable to perform the same spell on so many people at the same time. But she had plans of her own. Wolf watched in awe as she waved her wand and enclosed herself in a shiny bluish bubble that deflected the Citylords' onslaught. Jaani looked furious at being so easily blocked, and she picked herself up off the ground and rushed Qwandra again. Qwandra's bubble had faded away, and she didn't seem to want to attack Jaani back. So instead, she waved her wand again and Wolf found that he was overcome with a desire to return back to headquarters. He looked over at Bane, and his leader's eyes were glassy. His binding spell had worn off, and he was now walking in the direction towards the abandoned house. The rest of the Citylords were following him, and Wolf decided that going back was a good idea. So one by one, they all forgot about the brawl, picked themselves up, and walked home.


End file.
